In Bloom
by FinntheFakeHuman
Summary: Frisk never thought they would befriend a monster. Everything written down in the history books, on the news, whispered in the halls of their school say that monsters are not to be trusted. But how could you not trust a monster like Asriel Dreemurr. (Undertale fan fiction please enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled engulfing the small child in another wave of cold air. They tugged their jacket closer in hopes of staying warm for a little while longer. It did not help. And the dull gray facade of the apartment building that loomed behind them only made them feel even colder. Frisk didn't hate the cold but they didn't love it either. But as another cold wind scaled up the side of the building Frisk started to question just why they didn't hate the cold weather.  
Now Frisk was not dumb, they knew that right then and there that they should be bundled up inside with a cup of Golden Flower Tea warming them-self from the inside out. But their mom wasn't home yet and forgotten to leave a key for Frisk to use. Lately their mother had been returning home later and later every night mumbling promises Frisk knows she will never keep. Actions like this use to bother Frisk. Not anymore. After their move to the city Frisk had given up completely. They spent nearly every night wrapped up in their own thoughts and everyday avoiding the taunts of their fellow classmates.  
Frisk sighed while running their hands through their hair. They glimpsed at the call panel screwed into the wall by the door and knew there would be no other option at this point. They scampered up the steps and glared at the names below each button. They quietly sounded out each name. Only one seemed slightly familiar. _Dreemurr._  
Frisk had seen the name before. was a teacher who taught one of the fifth grade classes down the hall. Everyone always said she was nice for a monster. In fact she was one of three monster who taught at the elementary school which was odd considering the school was one of the few integrated human/monster schools in the city. Even with the schools integration there was still tensions between the two races. It was rare to see a human with a monster or a monster with a human during school. It was rare to see such interaction anywhere really. Frisk thought for a quick second before pushing at the call button.  
A buzzing cried out into the quiet, bleak, winter afternoon. It buzzed again. And again. Again. Again.  
"Howdy!" The kind voice caught Frisk off guard. They hadn't expected anyone to actually pick up. They swallowed. "H-hi." Frisk coughed down the sound of their voice. They had always hated it and usually chose to keep quiet as much as they could. This made for great teasing material that the kids at school were willing to use at the drop of a hat.  
"Who's this? Do ya wanna talk to my mom?" Mom? So this wasn't Ms. Dreemurr. Anxiety churned the contents of Frisk's stomach. "I'm locked out." Silence from the other side. There was a sharp clicking sound which made Frisk's stomach drop like a stone. Whoever had been on the other end had just hung up.  
The cold bit away at Frisk's skin while anger burned across their face. They bit roughly at the inside of their cheeks trying to hold back the rage bubbling up. _"Why would anyone help someone like you?"_  
"Stop." Frisk rubbed their temples to sooth the on coming headache."Just go away."  
"But I ran all the way down here?" The voice was different now. Lighter. Kinder. Frisk turned around and was met with a white fuzzy face. "Oh! No. Not-not you..." Frisk felt cold. The monster smiled. "Okay. You were the one locked out right?" The monster's voice was light and joyful. Frisk nodded briskly before staring down at their worn shoes. They noticed the monster boy didn't wear any shoes when they saw his fuzzy white feet in front of their own. The monster tried to find a face behind a mop of shaggy brown hair before continuing their conversation but he had no such luck. He continued anyway. "Well we should get you inside then." He reached out and took the small human's hand. The warmth of the monsters hand around their own caught Frisk off guard for a moment, they did not pull away once they noticed just how warm the monsters soft paws were.  
"Are your parents home yet?" The monster boy asked as the duo trudged up another tall flight of stares. The human murmured something that sounded like a no. "That stinks..." He went quiet and stopped the pursuit upstairs. Frisk did the same as they finally managed to pry their hand out of the small monster's surprisingly gentle grip. The two stood their. Frisk watching the monster. The monster grinding his gears trying to come up with a solution.  
"Oh! Oh!" He smiled brightly. "Whats say you come to my house for awhile? Not many people come over, but, but Mom likes the company and, and, she could make us pie. Or cake! Whichever you prefer!" The boy rambled on excitedly. Frisk blinked. Visiting a monsters house had not been on their schedule for the day. Or ever really. Humans and monsters always seemed to dance circles around each other to avoid conflict but here was this tiny monster who seemed to be all smiles and hand holding. Frisk was so lost in thought they hadn't realized the monster had stopped talking. "Well?"  
Frisk let the word slip out before they could even process. "Okay."  
The boys mouth spread into another wide grin. "Mom will be so excited!" The boy reached out and grabbed Frisk's hand for the second time that day ,and for the second time that day Frisk did not pull away from the usually unwelcome contact. "I'm so happy."  
Together they marched down a familiar, yet for Frisk entirely new, floor of their shared apartment building. They stopped in front of a door decorated with paper flowers and other small trinkets Frisk found oddly charming. Most monster doors were decorated with interesting tokens that Frisk always admired. With his free hand, the other still grasped around Frisk's, the monster reach for the door. "Oh," He backed away from the door. Frisk stepped back a little which broke apart their hold on each other's hand. The mister turned around, facing Frisk with a smile. "Guess I should tell you my name before we go into my house." Frisk had been to caught up in not freezing their rump off and running up stairs that they had completely forgotten that names were even a thing.  
"My name is Frisk." The monster blinked absently before smiling again.  
"Frisk, huh? That's a nice name." He rocked back on his heals. Smiling. Frisk assumed the smiling would be something they would have to get used to. "My name is Asriel."


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk wasn't sure what to expect from a monster's house. Whatever it was it sure wasn't this. Light flooded into the apartment through large open windows, closed to keep the heat in, draped with purple curtains whose fabric gathered in pools as they reached the floor boards. There was a couch, a table with a vase of overflowing with bright flowers, an comfy looking arm chair that was tucked away in a corner that was wall to wall book shelves. A sweet smell wafted out from the kitchen filling the entire apartment with a sickly delightful aroma. This didn't just feel like a place to live in...it felt like a home.  
"Mom?" Asriel scampered off into the kitchen leaving Frisk alone in the homely apartment. They stood there awkwardly swaying their arms back and forth, afraid to venture further into the apartment in fear of ruining the pristine aura of the room. Frisk glanced down a hallway, realizing this apartment was larger than their own, and spotted three little doors that must have lead to the Dreemurr's bedrooms. "Asriel you know you should not pick up the receiver without informing me first." The words from the kitchen were stern, motherly.  
"I know momma. I'm sorry."  
"You are smart dear. I know you only had good intentions." Soon there after Asriel returned to Frisk frowning, yet there was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. A taller monster wadded out from the kitchen after him. She shared Asriel's furry white face and kind eyes. Frisk couldn't help but stare at the small horns sticking up from the top of the lady monster's head. They glanced at Asriel and pondered if he to would grow horns one day. No matter how hard they tried to imagine it they could not picture Asriel with such possibly dangerous things growing from his head.  
"Ah, you must be out guest." The monster made her way over to where Frisk still stood by the door. Frisk flushed realizing the inconvenience they had set upon these strangers.  
"Sorry, Ms. Dreemurr." Asriel scampered back into the kitchen as Ms. Dreemurr crouched down to be at odds with the height of her guest.  
"Child," Frisk decided that they liked the sound of this monster's voice. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It has been quite sometime since we last had company." She reached out and offered Frisk a paw...hand...which Frisk took in their own. "Welcome to our home. And please, dear, feel free to call me Toriel."  
Toriel. The name filled Frisk with thoughts of summer. "My name is Frisk." Toriel smiled again.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Asriel returned to the room with snacks in hand and before they knew it Frisk was swept up in ample conversation and delicious pie at a small dinning table. Toriel watched them over the top of her book and found herself smiling faintly at her son's new found happiness. Asriel did most of the talking while Frisk sat munching away at their slice of pie. This was an arrangement Frisk found pleasing. Asriel talked about his favorite books, his toys, a bird he saw the other day, basically anything to fill the room with happy noise. "Do you like birds Frisk?"  
"Mhm." Frisk nodded.  
"I think they are so neat," Asriel stretched his arms out wide. "The way they can just fly up, up, and away. All the way over Mt. Ebott and back." His eyes were as wide as saucers. Frisk stifled a laugh. "No one goes to Mt. Ebott. Not even the birds."  
"What do ya mean?" Asriel's arms fell back to his side.  
"Nothing that goes to Mt. Ebott ever comes back. That's what I was told. You'd think birds would be told that to." Frisk recalled all the stories their classmates had passed around during lunch. Stories about lost children that ran up to Mt. Ebott and were never seen again. Frisk told them that they were liars. They told Frisk to bud in on their conversation.  
"B-but what if they don't know..."  
"What?"  
The pie was gone now. A small bird flew pass the window. Asriel gasped then leaped off his chair. "Wait!" Frisk bounded off their chair in pursuit. Toriel had placed her book down in her lap and watched as the two children darted across the room in a blur of fur and hair.  
In a one quick movement Asriel tossed open the window letting the unwelcome embrace of winter barge its way into the apartment. Toriel rose from her chair, but before she could close the window Asriel leaned outside and cried out to the birds. "Don't go to Mt. Ebott! Oh please don't! Be safe!" Frisk took in the small monster who was so determined to protect birds from the imaginary horrors of Mt. Ebott. A warm emotion bubbled up within the human child. An emotion so strong it was impossible to ignore. Frisk felt...determined. Soon they were side by side with their new friend crying out into the cold winter afternoon. "Stay safe little birds!"  
Wind swept through the room causing the curtains to billow up around the children dramatically. Toriel had terminated her attempt to end the children's actions. She just watched as two young beings, full of determination, called out to birds until their voices were hoarse.

Frisk returned home later that evening to find their mother, who had carelessly left the door unlocked, sprawled out across couch, which was a dull shade of gray, with a murky liquid spilled across her chest. As quietly as they could Frisk dragged a blanket from their own room and draped it across their mother. With a sigh the tired child retreated to their room. The walls were bear. The window had no curtains that would billow in a winter breeze. No stray flowers. No smell of pie expect the lingering traces caught on Frisk's breath. There was no trace of home here.  
As they laid there head down upon a chilled pillow, the memory of birds flying across a winter sky lulled them to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went bye. The holiday season zoomed by in a blur of colorful frosting, bright lights, and a few presents wrapped up in old newspaper. From their mother Frisk received an soft sweater in a off shade of blue which they would be able to wear until spring came with its flowers and sunshine. Their mother also managed to wrap up a pair of old ballet flats that Frisk had no use for, but enjoyed the sight of none the less. The shoes ended up hanging on Frisk's wall. Frisk often found them self staring at the scuffed up shoes, with their fraying ribbons and scratched toes, and imagined the small dancer they use to belong to. Did the dancer grow out of their ballet shoes? Had they grow out of ballet? Were the shoes stolen? Thoughts like this kept Frisk entertained for quite some time.  
Over the holiday break Frisk frequented in visiting Asriel and his mother while their own mother was out and about. Being alone in their tiny, fading, apartment Frisk felt so cold. Frisk finally decided that they did not enjoy the cold. The much preferred the warmth of gentle hugs, the smell of cinnamon, and the odd lessons to be learned every time they visited their friend. And Toriel was more than glad to have another set of ears to listen to her read. Asriel was more than happy to have a friend who came over to play as often as Frisk did.  
Of coarse running up stairs and down flights to visit the monsters who lived upstairs turned many heads of human and monster neighbors alike. More than a few times Frisk had overheard their neighbors gossiping about what could possibly be going on behind that door that kept Frisk running around the building. And thus far Frisk's mother was blissfully unaware of their child's escapades, all she knew was that Frisk would either be there waiting for her or be just a step behind her. And that is how Frisk wanted to keep it, they weren't sure what their mothers reaction would be to knowing their child was spending all their free time in the company of monsters. Frisk once overheard their mother on the phone complaining about how all the "filthy cretans" were starting to plague the streets. However this did not resonate with Frisk. To them "filthy cretans" and monsters just did not click like it did for other humans.

So Frisk returned to the apartment full of light and golden flowers as often as they could.

"Are you two excited for school to start up again tomorrow?" Toriel beamed as she placed two glasses of water on the floor where the children had sat with a box of colors and stray paper. Asriel and Frisk tossed the other a quick glance before looking back down at their drawings. Frisk hadn't told Asriel about how the other kids poked fun of them. Asriel hadn't told Frisk about how the kids in his class called him a cry baby. Somehow the other just knew. "Very excited." Frisk said with a false smile. Toriel smirked a little before ruffling the small human's mousy brown hair.  
"Do not fret dear," Toriel sat gingerly on the floor beside both children. "Spring brings change to all living things. Usually for better." Asriel smiled brightly. "And all the flowers will come back, right mom?"  
"Yes, heart."  
"Oh Frisk you should come pick flowers with us." Toriel nodded in agreement stating that it was a wonderful idea. Frisk nodded enthusiastically at the idea. The three souls spent the rest of the afternoon planning what they would do when all the winter cold melted away into their ideal spring. Thoughts of spring time where the only thing propelling the young duo back into school with a sense of hope.

On the first day back Frisk learned that Asriel was only a classroom away which meant the two could easily find each other before they headed out to recess or lunch, this made both of them extremely happy. On the other side of the spectrum, it made quite a few of their classmates confused. Why were a human and a monster spending so much time together? To them it made little to no sense. Sure, monsters and humans had been inhabiting the surface together for years now, but there had been so many battles, so much political and literal conflict over so many things regarding the equality of the two races. It only seemed natural that there be a, sort of, invisible barrier between the two. Yet, here were two souls who had shattered that completely. They didn't understand. And for Frisk and Asriel that was just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Later**

Asriel did not frequent in nightmares, so when he woke up in a cold sweat, with tears wetting his fur, tangled in his bed sheets he had no idea what to do. He knew Frisk had a lot of nightmares. Or so they said. But as his pulse pounded against his skull he couldn't imagine ever going through a dream, was it even a dream, that dark ever again. Spikes of nerves pounded in his chest made everything seem tight. Silence fell over the room. It was eerie but calming. He knew that he wouldn't be returning to sleep that evening in fear of what would be waiting for him behind his own eyelids. He rose from the tangles of his bed sheets and turned on the small lamp that sat idly by his bedside the likes of which filled the room with a warm yellow light. He wiped absently at stray tears before muddling up the courage to brave the rest of his dark apartment home.  
With hands out to avoid running into the walls he managed to make his way into the living room, even now in the night, the room was flooded with moonlight. Asriel nabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around his frail figure as he sat in front of one of the large windows. From there he could see the full moon glowing bright. The stars winking above with their promises of wishes to come true. He felt at peace. All the night terrors seemed to fade back into the dark reaches of his mind from whence they came. Wrapped up in his blanket, Asriel fell back into a dreamless half sleep on the floor of his apartment.  
Needless to say, the next morning when Toriel found her son nestled up she was filled with concern. She woke him with tender nudges and soft whispers. "Darling, is everything alright?" Asriel blinked gently, his eyes still coated with a glaze of sleep, before he turned to his worried mother. He smiled then hastily wrapped his arms around Toriel, nuzzling his head into her lap so that she wouldn't see his tears. The mother stroked her child's furry head.  
"Do you want to tell me why you were on the floor this early in the morning?"  
He shook his head.  
"Do you want me to call Frisk?"  
Asriel clenched his mother tighter and nodded. "Alright...you're going to have to let me up so I can call them dear."

Frisk and Asriel sat staring out over the crisp Sunday morning with plates of hot breakfast in their laps. Asriel didn't touch his food, he felt terrible about it because his mother always worked hard to make sure he was fed properly, and Frisk picked at their bagel, too preoccupied by their friend's unusual silence. "Mom's worried about you." Asriel nodded and also noted that Frisk had called Toriel "Mom". It wasn't the first time they had done so. Months after their first visit, Frisk started coming over whenever the opportunity presented itself. During a few of Frisk's visits they had slipped up and called Toriel "Mom". Toriel never corrected them so the habit slowly formed.  
Frisk placed their plate on top of the coffee table with a small thunk sound. They both reveled in the early morning quiet. Asriel gulped down his mouth void of breakfast. "Frisk...what do you dream about?"  
Once upon a visit many months ago, Frisk confided in Asriel that their nights had been filled with more dark hours contemplating the grim images that had ripped them from their bed sheets. Horrible nightmares had been haunting the human since they were a toddler. Frisk always wondered if they were the reason their mother distanced herself but they could never be sure.  
"I don't know. I always forget." Frisk bit the inside of their cheek. They really hated lying to Asriel but they didn't need anyone else worrying whether or not Frisk was going crazy."It's just scary you know."  
Asriel nodded. He knew. The nightmare that had plagued him the night before returned in small fragments too brief to really recall. But every time he remembered even the slightest bit caused a seed of dread to bloom in his stomach.  
"H-how do you stay so strong Frisk?" Tears pooled at the corners of the small monsters eyes. Frisk turned and placed their hand over Asriel's, they were comforted by the plush feeling of his fur against their chapped palm, before giving their friend a consoling smile.  
"I'm not strong. I just know that when the sun comes up the night is over. Then, I can come and see you and mom," Frisk's grips tightened. Their smile grew. "That makes me happy."  
A bird chirped gleefully from beyond the living room really tying in sense of safety the room created. The young monster let his tears fall, wetting the fur beneath his eyes, but even as his tears fell a smile unfurled. "And if you're happy, then, I'll be happy to."

Later that afternoon, once all the tears had been wiped away, Toriel and her entourage of tiny children set out to the park nearby in search of flowers to fill the apartment. "Frisk dear, I hope you told your mother where you would be this afternoon?" Frisk nodded briskly, clutching tightly at the small whicker basket Toriel had gifted to them. It wasn't a complete lie. Frisk had indeed told their mother that they would be visiting the park that afternoon they just hadn't mentioned with whom they would be visiting said park with. Even after a year of visiting their cozy apartment, Frisk could not tell their mother they were spending nearly all their free time with the monster family. They knew how their mother felt about monsters. To her they were just that. Monsters. And that, amongst other things, made Frisk resent their mother.  
After their arrival to the flourishing park the small group made their way to a clearing filled with flowers painted with colors unimaginable to most. "Wow!" Asriel grinned as they made their way carefully through the blooming field being very careful not to trample any flowers along the way. Frisk plucked up a small bushel of violets while Toriel snipped the ends of their favorite golden flowers. Asriel watched his friend with large eyes while taking in the scene. The sweet smell of flowers and the heat of the sun warming the field. He took in Frisk whose hair was dangling absently around their face, shielding it from the sunshine. Their hair had grown out quite a bit and now hovered right above their shoulders. Asriel thought Frisk looked kind of mythical with longer hair. At that moment with all the light and happiness of the spring afternoon the events of that morning seemed more like a distant memory.  
"Look Frisk!" Asriel shuffled up next to his friend with a small yellow flower. "Stand still." Asriel brushed Frisk's hair out of their face and with a smile he gingerly placed the flower into dark of Frisks hair where the bright yellow would stand out.  
"This is a promise. From now on I will be the hero of your dreams." Asriel puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips so he could resemble a brave hero. "I will make sure all your dreams are happy till the end of time!"  
Frisk touched the flower thoughtfully.  
"Sounds good to me," they muttered before nabbing a violet from their own basket and tucking it in a tuft of Asriel's fur.  
Frisk stuck their tongue out playfully as they stuck another violet into the small monster's fluffy mane. Asriel did the same. And then the game was on. Small hands went flying in attempt to fill the other's head with the most crushed flowers. Laughter could be heard all across the field. Toriel watched as the two ran about gleefully. Eventually they ran up to her, both covered in grass stains with petals sticking out from their heads like tiny spikes. "Well, seems as if you two had fun." The duo shared a mischievous smile.  
"What is that look about, hm?" Toriel lolled her head to the side. Suddenly, the children showered Toriel with stray petals. Toriel gasped in mock surprise. They broke out into another round of boisterous laughter.

"Sans! Would you look at that. Oh, it looks like so much fun." A tall skeleton smiled widely as he watched a family run rampant through a field scattered with flowers. "You really should get outside more you lazybones." With hands in pockets, a much shorter and somehow plumper skeleton ambled over to the window where his younger brother stood admiring the touching scene.  
"Ain't that Asgore's kid and his mom?" The slim skeleton strained his vision and leaned further out the window. Sans silently hoped his brother wouldn't fall out of the window again. Part of him hoped that he would. It was pretty funny.  
"Why yes it is! Your eye socket sight is wonderful brother," Sans shrugged.  
"But did you notice the human that was with them!" His brother laughed, triumphant that he had noticed something his brother had not. Sans just shrugged again. He didn't want to tell his brother that he had indeed seen the human. Or that he was afraid of what seeing this human would mean for their lives on the surface. "Well isn't that interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

"Frisk," the human stared up from their homework to meet the eyes of their mother who was standing rigidly in the door frame. Panic hammered away at the small humans heart. Their mother walked into the room cautiously, her gaze drifting over everything except Frisk, like she was afraid something would pounce from behind the closet door. Her eyes finally trailed back to their child. She hadn't noticed how long Frisk's hair had gotten or how much taller they were. Her voice cracked.  
"You remember Miss Jane right? Lives down the hall?" Frisk shook their head. Their heart hammered again. A strange ache curled in the pit of their stomach. They already knew what their mother was about to say. Frisk wasn't dumb. "She-" Their mother broke eye contact to let out a puff of hot air.  
"She says you've been spending time with the monsters upstairs." The mother's voice was stronger now. Stronger and stern. "Is this true?"  
The question seemed more like a plead. Pleading for it all to be gossip. Pleading for their child to tell the truth. Pleading for their child to be normal. Although no one had ever dared to utter these thoughts, it was near immoral for a monster and a human to be friends. The history of the two races was far too dark, far too messy, to ever be repaired.  
Frisk knew this. Everyone knew this. Every text book clearly stated that relations between monsters and humans only ever lead to death and sadness. According to the humans, monsters could not be trusted. But how could you not trust a monster like Asriel?  
It was just a matter of time before their mother found out. Frisk was genuinely surprised that they had kept up this charade for as long as they had. Two years. Two years of happy bliss and play in the warm monster apartment that felt more like home than home ever did. Two years of growing with Asriel. They had been there to see the first signs of his horns. He had been there when Frisk's last tooth fell out. They had shared dreams and nightmares and everything in between sleep and reality. Every wish upon a star was made together.  
Asriel had asked Frisk what would happen to them if their mother ever found out. "She won't."  
"But, but, what if?" He looked at his friend with wide eyes. Frisk tried to smile. They almost let a lie pass thorough their lips just to appease Asriel but swallowed it. "I have no idea."  
"Frisk!" Their mothers shard voice cut through the memory and dragged Frisk back into the trouble at hand. Their mother loomed over them. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." Frisk swallowed hard. Why now? Why now did their mother _finally_ want to take an interest in them? Couldn't she see they were happy? Could she see them at all? A spark of rage burned it's way through the anxiety that had been churning within them. Their voice was soft and afraid but resolute.  
"Yes."  
The room was quite. The last bits of sunlight found their way through the window before slipping away to wherever it was sunlight went. Frisk fingered the hem of their favorite sweater. The hem was so worn and tired from Frisk's anxious tick. _"Oh...good job. You're in for it now."  
_ "How long?" Frisk's mother breathed. Her work clothes looked wrinkled as if she'd been sleeping in them. She looked like she was holding herself together by strings. By threads. "And don't lie to me."  
"Two years."  
Their mother laughed but it was more like a gasp for air. She ran her fingers through her hair. It was messy as well. She bit at her lips. "And just how long did you think you could keep up this little act?" Frisk felt like someone had just stabbed them in the heart and decided to twist the knife. They were burning. Burning but quite. Their silent screams would go unheard no matter what. Pleading with their mother would be a fruitless effort. "Why do you care?"  
Both humans were struck by the frigid tone of Frisk's words. Frisk placed a hand over their mouth in hopes that they could stuff the words back from whence they came. But they hung there in the air between them. Neither knew what to say. Frisk let their hand falls into their lap.  
"Frisk...they are monsters. Monsters. I'd understand if you were still a kid who didn't know that. But you're in middle school Frisk. You should know now th-"  
"What do you know, huh?" Tears welled up in Frisk's eyes and were threatening to spill any second. They rose slowly from their chair. Their mother stood her ground as the child's rage grew. Their mother had no idea of how being in Toriel's home made them feel. They would never know the warmth and brightness it had brought to their small ever growing world.  
"Frisk I know what's best for you. You will not be seeing them ever again. Do you understand? They are filthy creatures. _Creatures_ Frisk."  
Their mother said something but Frisk couldn't hear anything over the throbbing in their head. The never ending pound, pound, pounding. The wordless whispers drifting in and out.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
They both went quiet. The human's mother tossed a glance between the front door and their child. "Stay here. Get some water and calm down." She was pleading again with a broken child. She tried to say something else but bit her bottom lip before scurrying out of the child's room. The air was clear.  
Frisk took deep breaths too choke down the tear filled hiccups they could feel coming on. On shaky feet they managed to make their way out of their room. _"Pity. That was exciting."_ Frisk could hear the front door open. They could hear their mother welcome whoever it was with uncertainty. Frisk felt their heart start up again, a new wave of tears on the verge of falling, when they heard Toriel.  
"Hello. My friend informed me that it was about time for us to meet." Frisk scampered out of the hallway and into the front where they could see their mother staring wide eyed at the monster mother, her son, and a stout skeleton the likes of which Frisk had never seen.  
"May we please come in? We have much to discuss."

Asriel and Frisk sat on the floor of the human's bedroom in silence. Well, Frisk was silent, Asriel was far to anxious about the current situation to stay quiet. "Frisk you wouldn't believe it. He just appeared out of nowhere. It was weird but kinda neat!" This skeleton, Sans, had told Toriel it would be best if they went and talked to Frisk's mother then and there. What unnerved Frisk was that he knew. How much he knew exactly Frisk was not sure. But, her knew enough to get Toriel where she needed to be when Frisk needed her most.  
"Frisk," Asriel placed let his furry paw fall over Frisk's sweaty hand. They held each other tight. Frisk fought back a sob. "Were you in danger?" Frisk suppressed a smile. "N-no." Asriel pulled himself closer to Frisk but never let go of their hand. "Did she find out?" Frisk nodded. Asriel sighed. He wanted desperately to lean into Frisk and comfort his friend but feared his new found horns would bring them harm. " What happens now?"  
"I have no idea."

What happened: they were in trouble. Frisk knew that they should have told their mother but Toriel understood their fears. "To win a friend is hard," she had explained to the human mother. "To loose one is even harder." Frisk's mother nodded. For the most part she understood. The other part was still confused. "It's alright for me to still be afraid isn't it?" She smiled sadly at the grain of her old kitchen table where she and Frisk use to eat together. "Of what might happen to them...to Frisk...of what other people think of them..." Toriel told her that it was okay to be afraid. Being afraid was half of what being a mother was about. "The other half is acceptance."  
Frisk and Asriel fell asleep with hands intertwined. And the following afternoon, after many apologies and explaining, it was Frisk's mother who walked their child to the Dreemurr's door. They didn't say much on the way there. But before Frisk's mother left she heard the quiet voice of her child.  
"Thank you."


End file.
